Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to an apparatus and a method for image processing and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for image analysis and image display.
Description of Related Art
In some flat-panel displays, a mura phenomenon of uneven brightness (i.e., in which some regions are brighter, some regions are dimmer, and the brighter regions and the dimmer regions are distributed irregularly) may occur even if a displayed image has only one single color. Such uneven brightness phenomenon may be resulted from poor design in light field of backlight of the display, unevenness of optical films (e.g., a light guide plate and diffuser plate), or even resulted from smudginess inside the display.
Unlike obvious defects, such as defect pixel, broken line, etc. or difference in specifications, such as brightness and chrominance, the uneven brightness is mainly detected by human eyes, and such subjective determination may be inconsistent and prone to controversy. When the uneven brightness of the display is too obvious, purchase of whole batch of displays may be returned by consumers who consider them unacceptable, or the displays may be treated as with lower quality level, which cause affection to the price.
In order to solve the issue of uneven brightness, a diffusion degree of the optical films in the display can be increased, which however, leads to increase in the cost.